Dole
Dolish Peninsula.png|Dolish Penninsula|linktext=The inner lands of Dole in the form of the Dolish Penninsula Politics of Dole.png|Politics of Dole|linktext=The Political Geography of Dole Ethnicity of Dole.png|Ethnicity of Dole|linktext=The Ethnic Breakdown of Dole Dole is a vast land located in northern Westros that is dominated by the Dolish people, and the endless grasslands that characterize it. The region of Dole is dominated by the Dragonoph Temple of Dole of whom has dominated the region of Dole religiously since the coming of the Prophets of Glaurung into the region centuries previous. Dole was originally founded by a tribe of early Germans called the Dolish long before the coming of the Numenorians into Europe, and the Dolish would build themselves in the region for centuries. The Dolish Empire would stretch throughout nearly all of modern day Westeros, and would be one of the most powerful pre-Numenorian human kingdoms in Europe. When the Empire of Numeron arrived they would battle against the Dolish Empire and over many years the Dolish were pushed back farther and farther into their Empire until they controlled nothing more then the small land they have now. Dole would remain a land dominated by the Dolish but it had become a client state where the Numenorians left them to their own devices. Under these circumstances techonology and modernization did not reach them as many of the other Numenorian provinces, and thus following the Downfall of Numeron the region of Dole was far behind many of the other areas. Dole would attempt to regrow itself, and was having major success to its east, and south, but this all changed with the coming of House Strong into the picture. After fighting against them and losing they found themselves pitted against the city of Harrenhall and they found no ability to take control of the city. After fighting a devestating war against Harrenhall the region of Dole has fallen into isolation and the vast population found throughout the region are now leaderless and devided. Geography See Also : Harrenhall (Region) History Early History Dole was originally founded by a tribe of early Germans called the Dolish long before the coming of the Numenorians into Europe, and the Dolish would build themselves in the region for centuries. The Dolish Empire would stretch throughout nearly all of modern day Westeros, and would be one of the most powerful pre-Numenorian human kingdoms in Europe. When the Empire of Numeron arrived they would battle against the Dolish Empire and over many years the Dolish were pushed back farther and farther into their Empire until they controlled nothing more then the small land they have now. Dole would remain a land dominated by the Dolish but it had become a client state where the Numenorians left them to their own devices. Under these circumstances techonology and modernization did not reach them as many of the other Numenorian provinces, and thus following the Downfall of Numeron the region of Dole was far behind many of the other areas. Dole would attempt to regrow itself, and was having major success to its east, and south, but this all changed with the coming of House Strong into the picture. Politics of Dole The Region of Dole is dominated by the Dolish of whom have formed many large Kingdoms, but the remnent of the ancient Empire of Numeron still lingers in the northeast in the survival of the Kingdom of Lollard, while the new comers into the region in the form of the Goths have begun to push into the region as they now dominate some of southern Dole. Major Nations Minor Nations Former Nations Demographics Religion The region of Dole is dominated by the Dragonoph Temple of Dole of whom has dominated the region of Dole religiously since the coming of the Prophets of Glaurung into the region centuries previous. Category:Westros Category:Region Category:Region in Europe